


Ulitmate Devotion

by senseiPusan



Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Kidnapped Stiles, Lies, Light Dom/sub, Nudity, Past Abuse, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Truth, following orders, i've been put in the box of shame by my sister, plus size, thanos is still thanos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: Reader is a Commander in the Black Order. When joining as a child, gave a fake name and race to conceal true DNA. Thanos finds out and gives you the decision on what your punishment should be. Death, imprisonment or other?*I may or may not have written this while I was drunk. So be prepared, it may get creepy and dark.*





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

“Ten new children have been donated to the army, Sir.” Standing in the throne room, you make a mental note of all the things that need to be discussed in your daily meeting. Thanos doesn’t seem to interested in the updates today.

“Good, how do they fair?”

“Like normal, though two are undisciplined.”

“See that they are stomped out. Follow normal orders for the parents.”

_You mean kill the parents._

“Yes sir. The-”

“Commander Astrid. A child has escaped.” A minion interrupts over the walkie talkie attached to your shoulder. Then there’s a rumbling sound coming from the ceiling. Maintaining a stone face you follow the sounds with your eyes.

“I have the child.” You respond to the walkie talkie.

_I’m going to kill that idiot._

It looks like the child found its way into the air ducts. You know that once the duct hits the side wall it is a drop that exits into the throne room. Walking to the air vent, you take off the cover and wait. A few seconds later the child tumbles out, landing at your feet. Scared shitless they try crawling back into the vent. Quickly grabbing an ankle you hold the child upside down.

The child trembles before waving their hands around in frantic motions. Making out some of the gestures, the child is saying they are lost. Putting the child down you sign what you can remember of earth’s sign language.

_**What are you doing?** _

**_Sorry. I’m lost, the man left the door open. I can’t find my parents._** The child shakes trying to respond.

**_You have been given to Lord Thanos for his army. Your parents are not here._** You hate it when the children ask why are they here. Selfish parents can’t even tell them that they gave them up, to save their own lives. The child starts to sob silently. **_Why do you not speak?_**

**_I-I’m mute…They were all I had._ **

“Astrid.” Thanos commands and you realize you are still in the throne room in the middle of a meeting.

“Yes sir.” Whipping around you stare at Thanos.

“The child?” He commands, prompting you to explain.

“Yes sir. Escaped when a guard’s back was turned. Parents left without saying why.”

“Does the child not speak?”

“No, the child is mute but understands basic Terran sign language.”

“You understand the child?” There’s a brief hint of confusion on his face.

“Yes I was taught it when I still lived on…” You stop realizing that you gave away too much information. You almost admitted that you were from Earth.

Thanos stares as if he is connecting the dots. When he does a scowl forms. “Astrid take the child and deal with the problem. My chambers afterwards.”

“Yes sir.” Nodding you grab the child by collar and lead them away.

At the children holding cells, you quickly convince the child to go back inside and that everything will be fine. Then angrily, you beat and threaten the stupid minion. It’s all his fault for this situation and you need to release the building anger before you face Thanos. Cause if he lets you live you don’t want to get lippy with him. And that’s a big **IF**.

Steadying your nerves, you make your way to Thanos’s private chambers. At the door you are obviously hesitant. Scenarios of escaping and not dying have been running through your head, all ending badly. Deeply breathing you knock loudly.

“Come in.” He sounds impatient.

Another deep breath and you open the door slowly. Not because you want to run away, because you do but because the door is so damn heavy.

“Sir.” Walking in you remain a good distance away and close to the door. Thanos is standing in the middle of the room. Waiting to see what excuse you produce. Clearly not able to trust anything you say.

“I want the truth. You may speak freely.” He commands holding your complete attention.

“I’m Terran… I was kidnapped by the Atraxi as child to be a replacement. Because of a childhood accident the Atraxi put a modified translator implant in, behind my right ear so that I could hear on that side. I did not live up to be what the family wanted. They wanted me to become the embodiment of the dead child. I had been at the Cassel Mines for five weeks before you and the Black Order arrived. When I was first kidnapped I made a promise to myself that when I escaped, whoever helped me I would pledge my allegiance to them.”

“A mighty promise to make.”

“I was nine. It was during processing that I heard the rumor that you don’t like humans. But I made a promise, so I lied about my name and race. I was determined to prove my worth in your servitude.” Keeping your pride together you stand tall. A promise is a promise.

“Kidnapped then sent to work mines for being a disappointment. You gave me your complete devotion because I am your savior.” Thanos states amused at your decisions.

“Yes sir.”

Thanos’s massive size never bothered you before. But when your life is in the balance, the titan makes you look child sized and very aware that you are fragile. Buff like a bodybuilder, a mixed color of purple skin tone and towering three feet over you. While you of average earth height, only have the muscles of a retired MMA fighter hidden underneath your plus size curves. You’re very fragile.

“What is your name?”

“Y/F/N Y/L/N.”

“Well Y/N. Prove your worth. Stand before me naked.” Smirking he sits down on the bed.

“Yes sir.” Gritting through the process you stay focused. It’s a weird order but you’ve made your bed, now you have to lie in it. Unclipping your utility belt, you drop it to the side. A quick unzip and off goes your jacket, landing on top of your belt. Followed by your tank top. A few snaps and unzips, you easily pull the armored boots off. Making you three inches shorter. With a shimmy, you pull down both your pants and underwear. To finally stare back at him as you undo the last piece, your elastic binder. The silence is deafening as the unhooking of metal clasps and the rip of velcro are louder than they should be.

“Come here.” His voice sounds rougher than normal but that may just be from his eyes roaming your body. Nonetheless a chill of goosebumps go up your spine. Surprised that you did not dispute him at this order. You walk with confidence never adverting your eyes as you approach. Standing only a few inches away; staring up you await for his next order.

“You are brave little one.” A hand slides up your thigh, resting on your hip. The touch feels so foreign. You flinched at the warmth and he noticed. “The others call you a robot.”

“One’s feelings should not get in the way of duty.”

“You have served me well with that belief, these 14 years. Do you not regret what you have done?”

“I’ve closed my heart to it. My purpose is to serve you my lord.”

“As my commander you are an asset to my command. But as a human you will be my downfall.” His other hand grips the crook of your neck. Watching for any signs of a response from you. “You flinch at my caress but have no response when your life is threatened?”

“I’ve only focused on proving myself, not the needs of being with a warm body.”

“You have buried your true self.” Thanos removes his hands and wraps a sheet around your torso. Pulling you to sit down on his lap. He smiles at your surprise. “Do you know why I hate humans?”

“No sir.”  Staring wide eyed, his actions threw you off.

“When I started my command. An oracle of the old Pantheons said that my reign will end because of a human.” His voices turns more somber.

“Oh.” It’s all you can say.

Oh damn, chances of survival are now extremely low.

“This is the dilemma you have caused and I must decide on what to do. Kill you or.…” Thanos trails off with a smug look.

“Or?” Asking you stay hopeful.

“Humans are one of the top three most fertile races in the universe. A pity to kill my Commander who is already so loyal and fertile.” His hand runs up your back tugging at the sheet. Your hands automatically reach up holding the sheet tightly against you. As Thanos causes the back to open.

‘“Sir, I-I… Are you suggesting that you want me to bare children for your army?” You’ve never questioned an order out loud before, sometimes in your head but never out loud.

“No. I want you to bare my children. To breed with you as many times as your fragile body will allow.” Thanos leans in so you know he is serious. His statement breaks you.

_Oh My God. Does he have a breeding kink?_

Flabbergasted, you are at a loss for words. But the more you think about it the more your face heats up. “What if I say no?” Quietly you ask. Curious to what happens if you refuse.

“You will sit in prison until my decision.”

Looking into his eyes you know he is serious. After working for him all these years you know why he’s called ‘The Mad Titan’. But you also know he doesn’t approve of any type of harassment in his command. “Then I accept.”

“Good.” Thanos leans in again, tilting your head away. Placing soft kisses on your neck. The sensation is tingling and a moan escapes you. Surprised at yourself you freeze. Thanos leans back to look at you. Chuckling he whispers in your ear. “So there is needy person in there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are going to have to give me your opinions on this. None of my 3 muses were going to touch this, they were no help at all. I'm on the fence about it.

Waking up you startle yourself. This bed and ceiling are not yours.

_Fuck this is Thanos’s room!_

Jolting upright and looking around he is nowhere to be seen. You immediately start patting yourself down. Everything is still intact.

_Thank God._

You remember how out of character he was last night after you said yes. Requesting that you stay here for the night and lay with him. Lay with him your ass, he snaked an arm around you and wouldn't let go. Tossing the sheet aside, surprised it was still wrapped around you. In a hurry you toss your clothes back on so you can sneak away and attended to your duties.

Walking into the common room, you instantly feel Maw’s eyes on you.

“Well look who it is, Commander Astrid. Or should I say Commander Whore?” Maw sneers. Ignoring him you go about your business. “What pray tell were you doing when you were sneaking out of Thanos’s chambers?” Questioning he moves closer.

“It’s none of your business what I was or wasn't doing.”

“But you were doing something. Was it sucking up to him? Whoring yourself out to keep your title, Commander?”

“I'm not a whore. Wonder if I could say the same for you.” Responding you keep your back to him pretending to be sorting papers.

_Do not make a scene. Do not make a scene._

“Just a fat disgusting Atraxi.”

_Fuck it._

“Better that than a slimy skeleton.” Whipping around glaring up at Maw.

“Why you-”

“Maw. Astrid. Stop acting like children.” Corvus orders.

“Yes General Corvus.” You glare at Maw.

“Lord Thanos demands our audience this afternoon. Try not to kill each other.” Corvus informs and you can feel his glare.

~

You, the Five Generals and the other Commanders are all gathered in the throne room. Which means that Thanos is planning on taking over a new planet.

“I will say this once.” Thanos says from his throne.

_This ain't good._

Thanos stands walking closer with a scowl. A glare is given to everyone, including you. Using his stature and dominance to intimidate everyone. Out of nowhere he reaches over, picking you up with one arm.

“Commander Astrid is my wife. Anyone wish to challenge this?”

In total shock, you are speeches. The eerie silence hints that everyone is just as shocked. “Dismissed.” Thanos turns away, striding back to his throne.

_What is this the cavemen times?_

Staring in wonder you don't really know how to react. He just claimed you as his wife in front of the other Commanders and Generals. You have so many questions but asking them may get you in trouble.

“You are silent.”

“I-I I'm surprised.” Still staring you’re dumbfounded. The way his eyes soften when talking to you is strange.

“Why? Do you dispute it?” He sits placing you on his thigh.

“I didn't expect you to declare me your wife in front of everyone.”

“So naïve little one. I'm not that cruel to continue our agreement without making it official.” Your stunned silence causes him to continue. “You may speak freely to me whenever. You are my wife, it is important to hear your opinion.”

“I-I What’s your favorite color?”

_Shit! No! Fuck!_

You panicked. That wasn't what you were going to say. Horrified and embarrassed you stare at him. He's just as surprised at your question. There's a pause, then a slow smile appears until he’s shaking. As if he is holding in a laugh. “Uh… Sir are you okay?” Then he really is laughing.

“Full of surprises. Gather your belongings. I will see you tonight in our chambers.” He whispers before setting you on the ground.

“O-okay.” Blushing you head towards the door.

“Astrid.”

“Yes sir?” Turning back to him, he’s wearing a smirk.

“Gold.”

Smiling you didn't expect him to answer. For some reason it makes you happy, nodding you back out the door.

~

Word has spread about you being married to Thanos. You know this because as soon as you stepped in the room to check on your minions, all the minions stepped away. Stepped away in fear and were polite. Most of your minions normally behave themselves like hooligans and jokers.

Thus, you were done with your duties in few hours.  Allowing you to easily pack everything you own into one single box. Which is why you are now standing idly in the middle of Thanos’s room unsure of what to do. You're starting to wonder if this really is a good idea. Maybe there's a way to time travel and stop your slip up. But why is he being so nice? And why does his openness make you sort of happy? There can't be a deeper mean to this whole mess. Nonetheless there's a weird look in his eyes when he looks at you. You can't help to wonder if you could possibly love Thanos as a real couple does. Everyone deserves love. Even Thanos, right?

Suddenly a hand is on your waist and you're being lifted. “What the he-” Confused you cut yourself off when you see who it is. “Hello sir.” Thanos is just inches away.

“You are spirited.” He smiles until he notices what you’re holding. “A box?”

“You said to gather my belongings and I did.”

“In that small box?”

“Yes?” Thanos remains indifferent but going on gut instinct you know he’s displeased with your answer.  “Well sir it is mainly clothes. I don’t have many personal effects.”

“Why do you call me sir?” Thanos sits on the bed, repositioning you in his arm.

“It's a sign of respect. A polite or respectful way of addressing a man, especially one in a position of authority.”

“Enough of the formalities for now.” He sets your box on the ground. “Now my wife, there are delicate itiamices I wish to know.”

“Uhh….” Flustered you don't know what to say.

“So delicate, so fragile. You are beautiful.” He slowly unzips your jacket.

“N-no I'm not.”

A frown appears on his face at your rebuttal. “You are, I’m lucky to have such a plump and loyal wife.”

“Why? You're handsome, you could have anyone.” Stunned by your own response, you quickly cover your mouth.

_My God. How much have I been staring at him?_

_“_ The truth comes out.” Smirking he places a kiss on your inside wrist.

“I-I uh.” Stumbling you really don't know how to respond. But your body does, the nervousness builds and your feeling suddenly too hot in this room.

“Do not worry.” He hums.

In trance like state, almost as if an out of body experience. You watch him strip you naked leaving a brief kiss in his wake. Laying you on the bed, displayed to his liking. You must remind him of prey. The way he hovers over you is an instant reminder of that. For the first time in your life his gaze makes you uncomfortable and embarrassed.

“The Atraxi?” A finger traces the lines on your left arm.

“Yes each one has birthmark that is unique to them… they branded it on me.” Glancing at it quickly, it has always reminded you of something tribal in design.

“Such physical torture before accepting you into their family.”

“To only sell me to the mine a few weeks later.”

He chuckles at your honesty. “Do you not know how to lie?”

“Not to you.” Staring into his eyes. You wonder if he really could be happy if he had his own loving family tucked away and not be the mad Titan he is. With feather like touches, his hand runs down your stomach and thigh. Holding eye contact as he slowly brings his hand back up the inside of your thigh. Giving an anticipatory gasp, he chuckles.

“I will teach you the pleasures of a warm body.” Leaning in he places chaste kisses down your neck. Fidgeting you push against his chest, you haven’t decided if this budding feeling is good or bad. “Hands down.” Commanding he places your hands at your sides. The order sends a shiver up your spine.

Cupping your breasts he gives them a nudge, watching the way they jiggle. You swore he just mumbled something about how soft you are. You focus on the sensation of his hands. Giant, coarse hands making claim to every inch of your body. Something inside you tightens. You've overheard the minions talking about the building orgasm in their outlandish stories about what they did on their day off. This must be it.

He smears a blue oil on his fingers before tracing a line down your core. “A-ah.” Your breath hitches.

“I am not that vile of a creature to take you without prep.” He slips a thick finger inside.

Automatically clenching your body tries to accommodate and force out the intrusion. He waits until you have visibly relaxed before setting an agonizing slow pace of pumping in and out of you. Staring at the ceiling you fist the sheets.

“Why were you arguing with Maw?”

“What?” Pausing you have to remember what words are.

“Arguing with Maw?” His finger curls upwards making you jolt.

“Ah! ...H-He is an asshole… saying I whored my way into command.”

“And?” Another upwards curl.

“S-said I was a fat, disgusting Atraxi.”

“You are nothing of the sort.”

Staring at him it dawns on you what he's doing. He's trying to distract you so you can relax, being this tense is not helping the process.

“Does it.. bother you that I'm human?” The question slips out. On some level it must, since he fears the Oracle's prophecy. He halts all movement, his stare turning cold.

“Yes.”

This destroys all hope you had. He has no business calling you pretty. Now that's it's obvious he _married_ you so he can lock you in here without question. Making it clear you are only a servant to this warlord.

“To think you're the reason for the prophecy and that your frail body can be easily damaged. That is what bothers me.”

“Then why use such care?”

“You really are numb to it all.” Shaking his head in disappointment he adds another finger. Gasping you squeeze the sheets tighter.

Massaging your insides in a steady rhythm. You’re losing control, moans are bubbling out of you. His rough fingers opening you up and pressing your limits. Involuntarily you buck into his hand. A burning tension shakes you. The only relief is from his ministrations but you need more. Chuckling another finger is added and you bolt upwards. Placing a hand on your chest he forcibly pushes you back, holding you there. It burns now, feeling like you'll bust like a balloon if he doesn't stop. Your body was not built to accommodate this much stretching. Tears clouding your vision, you go against orders and grip his arm. Squeezing tightly you fail at lifting it.

“It's too much!”

“All in time.”

A slight twist of his wrist, his thumb comes to play. Rubbing your nub in time with his fingers. It's not long before the fire has consumed you. With a long groan his name falls off your lips. Something has snapped and it's like stepping into the sunshine after several days of rain. The warmth feels so good as you clench his fingers. He continues to over stimulating you. Only slowing his pace while you convulse. Watching your normally blank expression fill with several different emotions simultaneously.

It's only when you feel him removing his fingers do you come back to reality. You watch him lick his fingers as if he spilt something on them. That shit eating grin he has is annoying and there's nothing you can do about it. But this feeling is unlike any other that you have felt before. Better than when you tried Red Ice, this drug is all natural and it makes your entire body shake. Disgusted with yourself and wanting more your legs spread as far as they can. Putting yourself completely on display to him.

“Look at you, so eager to please me.” Thanos smiles at how unraveled you are.

“Please.” Your voice barely above a whisper.

“What my dear? You’re going to have to beg louder than that.”

“...Please… Thanos I want to feel more.” With a loud whine you reach for him.

With a dark look he leaves the bed. Wasting no time he discards his clothes. You're able to see every scar, every muscle and every imperfection of his body. You'll never admit it out loud but the Deviant Gene looks good on him. You've heard that Titanian's are super pretty and strong but that reminds you of elves. The Deviant's are supposed to look like monsters from urban legends and Thanos doesn't look that way at all.

Lowering your gaze you watch as he slowly strokes his erection. The size has you worried. You swear to God that it's thick as your wrist and about a foot long. His lust filled face calms your worries for a moment. Since no one has ever looked at you like that before. The bed dips as he kneels above you. Pulling your hips closer, positioning your legs open by draping one over his forearm. Steading himself with the other he covers himself with the excess lube and your juices. A moan escapes from the movement.

His stare feels as if it's boring into you. “Show me your true devotion.” Whispering he holds you in a firm grip, pressing in slowly.

“Ah!” 

Eyes fluttering shut the pain is so intense you swear you're splitting into two. He keeps the pace slow until he is buried deeply inside you. There's no way there can be any more room for him as your body tries to accommodate him.

“Y/N.” The low moan rumbling above you brings you back to the moment. Your eyes snap open. He doesn't move, doesn't breath waiting for the slightest indication that you're ready. You can feel the restraint emanating from him. 

“Thanos.”

The whisper of his name is all he needed. Pulling almost all the way out he slams back into you. The pain is unreal as your body scoots backwards from the force. Your hands grip onto the nearest piece of him holding on tightly. Thanos jerks you back to him after so many thrusts. It's not long before the pain subsides and your stomach begins to tighten. You've become a string of gasps and breathy moans. Thanos has started to let out small growls above you as he increases his pace. 

In a frustrated grunt he flips you over. Letting out an squeak you’re surprised by the new scenery and the fact he never pulled out. He pulls your hips up and presses your head down with a firm hand on your shoulders. Desperately holding onto the blanket this position feels delicious and your fog clouded mind has shut off all proper thinking. Hating to admit it but you might become addicted to this carnal desire.

“Th-Thanos!”  Screaming you don't know what else to do, your not going to last. His pace changes switching between fast and slow strokes. He must know you’re close because he removes the hand on your shoulders to your front, rubbing quick circles. 

It's all too much and your insides are burning. Shaking and your walls tightening around him, he continues pounding into you like there's no tomorrow. Coming down from your high. It seems that nothing is stopping him. 

After cumming two more times your body gives out. Exhausted you can no longer carry on. All you know is that Thanos is gripping your hips tightly and hasn't came. But what the hell you're married now, he can use your body all he wants.

Waking up tucked neatly in the covers you’re a little woozy. You try sitting up but the pain is too much. Honestly you're pretty numb down there, there's no way you're walking anytime soon. You’re also slightly worried about how Thanos is going to react cause you passed out on him. Rolling over he’s holding your box. You watch silently as Thanos puts away your things. It's sweet in a way but you half expected him to throw it all out. He must know you're staring because he turns to you.

“You’re awake. We must work on your stamina.”

“Sorry.” Mumbling you look away.

“All in time.” Chuckling he sits down. “What is this?” He reaches into the box. Picking up the black Barbie Doll wearing faded blue pajamas with white polka dots.

“That’s Suzie. She’s my dolly, I was holding her when I was kidnapped.” He hands her to you. Smiling fondly you tuck her braid over her shoulder. “The only thing I was able to keep.” 

He looks disappointed again. “You shall never have to worry about that again. Worlds will fall so that you can have everything.” He caresses your cheek. 

Yeah, that’s when you know it. you're going to be happy with him even if this situation isn't ideal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I really do have that Barbie doll and her name is Susie.


End file.
